Les méditations en cage
by Kim92
Summary: En cage, encore, comme il y a deux ans. Sauf que, cette fois, ils sont seul ... Que va t'il se passer ...


Bonjour, Bonsoir a tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle Fanfic. Ecrite un peu a la va-vite c'est une idée qui me traversait la tête depuis un moment déjà et malgré tous, je suis fière de vous la présenter, car ENFIN! Je lance le concept FRANCAIS du Smoky x Luffy. Moi qui en attend depuis longtemps le voilà, j'espère que certain d'entre vous serons inspiré et en ecrirons une - même petite petite - Voilà ! Des bisous, bonne Lecture.

PS: Je m'excuse pour les fautes, je sais qu'il y en a...

* * *

- Notre histoire ce passe au nouveau monde. -

- Quel nostalgie, dit Luffy souriant, on se retrouve a nouveau coincé dans une cellule rien que toi et moi Smoky

Luffy a ces paroles eu un petit rire, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, comme quoi, lui et Luffy était fait pour s'entendre. Il était assis, l'un a coté de l'autre, enchaîne par des liens en granit marin ne leur donnant aucune chance de s'enfuir. Presque comme a Alabasta.

Le plus jeune, était pour le moment allongé au sol, la tête tourné vers le plus agée, souriant de toute ses dents, alors que l'autre, qu'en a lui était assis en tailleur et malgré la faiblesse dont il avait l'impression de faire preuve, resté droit, les yeux fermé, les sourcils froncé et les lèvres pincé, il se retenait de se jeter sur le pauvre chapeau de paille et le mordre, faute de pouvoir le frapper. Décidément, des qu'il le pouvait, il se faisait avoir. Pourquoi diable et surtout comment ce gamin faisait-il pour, en aussi peu de temps se faire autant d'ennemis ? Et comme par hasard, lui, Smoker le chasseur blanc se trouvé … Au milieu. Il tira une bouffé de son cigare.

- Cela ne m'amuse pas chapeau de paille.

Un autre rire lui répondit alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Je pensais que tu m'aimais bien vu que tu cherche toujours a me capturé !

Un énorme sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de l'idiot qui avait sortie cette réplique. C'était vrai que, lui, Luffy au chapeau de paille, Luffy au 400 milions de Berry aimait bien Smoker, et le pire, c'est qu'il l'avouait sans problème, mais, le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment. Il l'aimait bien, certes, voir beaucoup, d'ailleurs, tellement qu'il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter lui même. Luffy fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de pensé a ça. Du côté de l'albinos, quand le brun eu finit de déballer sa phrase, il sursauta. Comment ça « Il pensait » ? Smoker ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour lequel les gens se montré bourrin, pourtant, si il n'aimait vraiment personne, il n'aurait pas gardé Tashigi – gourde comme elle est ( NDA : Pardon a ses fan w ) - auprès de lui toute ses années, puis, il n'aurait pas tenté de protéger ses hommes. Certes il n'était pas comme tout ces pirates stupides et sans cœur qui tué les hommes qu'il trouvait inutile mais tout de même. Il fut a nouveau coupé dans ses pensées.

- En tout cas, moi je t'aime bien ! Dommage que tu sois dans la marine, sinon, je t'aurais demandé de rejoindre mon équipage.

- Tu es fou chapeau de paille !

- Peut être. Mais t'es sur de pas vouloir réfléchir a mon offre ?

L'homme fumigène le regarda incrédule, Luffy était-il vraiment en train de lui demander de rejoindre son equipage ? A nouveau il ferma les yeux, les sourcils plus froncé qu'a l'accoutumé jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sur le côté n'attire son attention. Ses yeux noir scrutèrent sa gauche et vit une lim... Euh, le gamin venir vers lui en rampant pour, bientôt, s'asseoir a côté de lui.

- J'ai froid, dit il pour seul explication.

- T'aurais du venir avant, t'es congelé chapeau de paille.

- Luffy, réplique celui-ci en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête avec tes « chapeau de paille » C'est Luffy mon prénoms.

Il fit un moue boudeuse avant que son estomac se mit a gronder de faim. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé et il ne revait que d'un bon plat de viande au coin du feu avec Smoky … Comment ça avec Smoker ? Il tourna la tête en direction du concerné qui avait repris ca méditation les yeux fermé, les sourcils froncé, les jambes en tailleurs. Le gamin l'observait avec instance, détaillant son visage. Lui aussi en deux ans, il avait beaucoup changé, il est plus ferme, plus musclé, et une cicatrice orné son beau visage. Luffy secoua la tête. Ca y est, ca le reprenait, il avait pensé beau. Il se remit a bouder dans son coin appuyant son dos contre l'épaule musclé de l'autre homme.

- Ta pas bientôt finis de bougé verre de terre ?

- Raah ! Pardon !

- Je cherche un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.

- Bah moi, je cherche pas, sinon tu vas encore vouloir m'arrêter ! Réfléchis plutôt a ma proposition !

- C'est hors de question.

- Bah allé quoi !

- Et qu'est-ce que je ferais sur ton bateau ?

- On part a l'aventure, puis, comme ça on trouvera la dernière île du nouveau monde et je deviendrais le seigneurs des pirates.

A nouveau il rit, et il avait plutôt un rire contagieux, le nouveau de haut en bas sur l'épaule du marine l'agaça et il se pencha en arrière faisant basculé Luffy a son tour en arrière et donc, celui-ci tomba sur les genoux de l'autre, le blanc se pencha en avant, son visage tout prés du brun.

- Eh ?! L'enfumé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde si tu es sérieux sur cette proposition.

- Bah oui, pourquoi je le ser …

Il coupa sa phrase, et ferma les yeux, le regard du blanc le noyait, il n'arrivait pas a le regarder droit dans le yeux, il avait envie de laissé un de ses insteint ressortir, mais lequel, il ne savait pas. Il se sentait tellement diffèrent auprès de cette homme. Autant Shanks était comme un père, autant Garp c'était son grand père, autant, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp et tout le reste était sa famille autant là, il ne comprenait pas. Il sentait son cœur partir en vrille et puis, il avait envie de le … toucher ?

- Pourquoi je devrais rejoindre un équipage d'un homme qui n'ose même pas me regarder ?

Luffy rouvrit les yeux et rougis, les yeux de Smoker semblait plus … doux ? Et soudain, sans comprendre, le gamin se redressa et scella ses lèvre dans un impulsion a celle du plus vieux, qui surpris recula un peu et les décolla.

- Je, bégaya t'il, pardon !

Un sourire mutin s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de Smoker qui a nouveau se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Luffy qui, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise. A ce moment, l'autre en profita pour passer sa langue dans la bouche du brun et caressa avec tout la douceur sa jumelle. Luffy, rougit, et intimidé se mit a répondre au baiser en laissant le blanc dominé. Bientôt, la passion pris le dessus et … une voix les interompit.

- Pardon de vous dérangez, dit une première voix de femme sévère.

- On devrait repassez plus tard, dit une voix masculine a moitié en train de rire.

- Tashigi ! Sort moi de la immédiatement ! hurle a moitié Smoker.

- Sanji, Zoro, Chopper ! hurle a son tour Luffy le rouge au joue.

En effet, les chapeau de pailles et le G-5 avait décidé de s'entraide, un certain temps pour venir en aide au deux capitaines hiérarchique respectif. Une fois Smoker libérais il se tourna vers le gamin au chapeau de paille qui, lui aussi péter la forme et le plaqua contre un mur sous le regard ébahit de tout le monde.

- Écoute moi bien Luffy, je me répéterais pas, j'accepte de rejoindre ton équipage mais ta intérêt a me donné une bonne compensation. Clair ?

Luffy qui avait particulièrement bien compris de quoi il parlait devint rapidement rouge écrevisse et embrasse de manière passionné et en passant ses mains sur le torse de l'homme en face de lui. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux alors que Tashigi et Chopper firent dos a la scène tout deux trop émotif.

- Vice- Amiral ! clame Tashigi

- Luffy ! cris Zoro

Enfin, et a contre-cœur ils se séparèrent un légers filet de bave les reliant encore prouvant l'intensité du baisers. A cette vu, le coureur de jupon ne pu faire qu'une tête bizarre alors que Zoro, qui s'en doutait depuis longtemps ne fit que lever son unique œil au ciel.

- Hm, Hm, tousotte t'il. Je sais pas si vous êtes au courent mais y'a des gens qui veulent notre peau, dit Zoro

- Tashigi !

- Oui vice-amiral Smoker !?

- Je ne suis pas ton vice-amiral. Tu me suis ou tu prend ma place. A toi de voir.

Sortant de ca poche un cigare il decoupa le bout et l'alluma, se dirigeant vers elle alors que Luffy lui, commençait a s'étirait, il allait enfin se battre. Un fois débarrasser de ses fichus chaîne, et surtout après le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger, il se sentait d'attaque a écrabouiller la face de n'importe qui.

- Je vous suis bien sur !

- Shishishi, ris Luffy, En avant !

Et c'est ainsi que tous ensemble ils partirent.

* * *

Smoker : ….

Luffy : Shishishi !

Kim : La fin était pourris a chier ...

Luffy : J'ai gagné deux membres.

Smoker : Et c'est tout ce que tu remarque chapeau de paille ?

Luffy : Bin oui =o

Smoker : Elle nous as mis ensemble

Luffy : Ah ca …

Smoker : *** sort son sabre** je vais te tuer *

Kim : Kyaaaah ! * **pars en courent** *

Luffy : Tite Review pour un couple pas comme les autres ?

Kim : * repassant par là * La prochaine fic seras un Shanks x Luffy et j'ai en projet un Mihwak x Luffy ( ouai j'aime les truc original ) A la proooochhaiiine . * fuis *

Smoker : Reviens ici toi !


End file.
